Je ne serai pas à Serpentard
by Girafe13
Summary: Harry se fait  de nouveau!  réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par un bruit dans sa cuisine...  "Non, non, Ginny, reste couchée, je vais voir..." H/G OS


Me revoilà!

Oui, me revoilà avec une petite histoire sans prétention qui vous fera (je l'espère!) sourire un peu. :) Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à notre déesse préférée, J.K Rowling.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Tout d'abord, il ne put voir autour de lui, à l'exception de son cadran qui lui renvoyait l'heure avec une nonchalance fluorescente : 3h du matin. À moitié endormi, Harry tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il s'était réveillé d'un coup sec. Peut-être à cause d'un cauchemar… Ils étaient fréquents, même à son âge, mais Harry avait appris avec le temps à les ignorer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement venant d'en bas que le Survivant su qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa cuisine.

La baguette d'Harry semblait vibrer dans sa main alors qu'il descendait les marches, une par une, évitant celle qui émettait un craquement, arrivant ainsi sain et sauf en bas des escaliers. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il approchait à pas de loup de la pièce en question. Il se félicita d'être aussi silencieux, ses années de vagabondage dans Poudlard l'aidant enfin d'une certaine manière.

C'est alors qu'Harry se cogna le gros orteil contre un meuble et laissa échapper un juron sonore.

Les bruits dans la cuisine s'arrêtèrent. Harry s'immobilisa, se sachant coincer. Sans attendra davantage, en bon Gryffondor, il fit irruption dans la salle étincelante de propreté, allumant la lumière d'un coup souple de sa baguette, brandissant aussitôt celle-ci vers l'intrus.

-_Albus?_

-Harry, est-ce que tout va bien, demanda une voix ensommeillée du haut des marches.

-Tout va bien, chérie, ce n'est qu'Albus qui est somnambule, répondit l'homme aux yeux verts émeraude, ou encore frais comme un crapaud du matin.

Un petit rire échappa des lèvres de Ginny Potter, autrefois Weasley. Elle se mit à descendre à son tour l'escalier, évitant elle aussi la dernière marche.

-Le pauvre, il est tellement nerveux à propos de cette histoire de distribution.

L'élégante femme rousse était maintenant à côté d'Harry, ses longs cheveux ondulant dans son dos.

-Albus, donne-moi ce chapeau, murmura doucement Ginny.

-Non! Je ne serai pas à Serpentard!

Le petit se tenait debout sur une chaise de cuisine, un chapeau tricoté et difforme à la main, l'air effrayé, plongé dans la pénombre.

-Albus…

Harry s'approcha doucement de son fils et se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux noirs en bataille se confondant avec les siens. Il prit le chapeau grotesque des mains de l'enfant et le tendit à Ginny. Puis, il souleva sans effort le pauvre garçon dans ses bras en le berçant doucement.

-Mais non, tu ne seras pas avec les vilains Serpentard, Albus, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille tandis que le petit groupe remontait tant bien de mal les escaliers. Tu seras un merveilleux Gryffondor ou encore un fantastique Serdaigle.

-Harry! Ne dénigre pas trop les Serpentards, quand même!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus ses lunettes rondes. Ginny lui sourit d'un air espiègle et lui fit signe d'avancer plus vite. En quelques enjambées, le petit groupe fut dans la chambre colorée d'Albus, Harry se pencha et, tout en douceur, posa son fils sur son lit qui arborait les couleurs des Canons de Chudley, preuve matérielle que Ron exerçait une trop forte influence sur ses enfants.

-Ce n'est pas un de ces chapeaux qu'Hermione avait tricoté en cinquième année ?

-Non, ceux-là sont de l'année passée, répondit Harry en étalant un sourire contrit sur son visage.

Ginny reposa le chapeau par terre et se pencha sur Albus :

-Dort, maintenant, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, la répartition n'est que demain soir.

Albus hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux et, quelques secondes plus tard, était plongé dans un sommeil paisible.

Ses deux parents restèrent là, à l'observer tranquillement, leurs mains se joignant dans le noir.

-Dix-neuf ans demain, lâcha Ginny, et Harry savait qu'elle pensait à Fred.

Harry soupira et embrassa à son tour Ginny sur son front. Ils partirent se coucher sur la pointe des pieds, attentifs à ne pas réveiller Lily ou James.

Ginny se rendormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller, mais Harry resta éveillé, fixant le plafond.

Dix-neuf ans demain.

Dix-neuf ans déjà que le peuple de la magie s'était laissé détruire.

Dix-neuf ans qu'il avait défait Voldemort.

Dix-neuf ans de deuil, de peine, de peur, mais aussi d'espoir et d'amitié.

Dix-neuf ans que les sorciers s'étaient remontés les manches et avaient reconstruit, brique par brique, leur monde chéri qu'ils avaient laissé mourir.

Enfin, dix-neuf ans plus tard, tout était fini. Sorciers et sorcières s'étaient promis qu'ils ne laisseraient personne d'autre mettre en danger leur univers, leur vies et la vie des êtres qui leur étaient chers.

Harry se retourna pour observer le dos de Ginny. Une chance qu'elle était là. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés lui tombèrent dans les yeux, mais Harry n'avait plus la force de les repousser. Il ferma les yeux, pensant à sa journée de demain.

Albus qui entrait à Poudlard, James qui raconteras des bêtises audit Albus Severus et Lily qui rechignera sûrement, puisqu'elle n'était pas en âge d'y aller.

Harry sourit dans le noir. Il allait revoir Ron et Hermione demain, avec Rose et Hugo, ainsi que George et le petit Teddy, et sûrement Victoire avec Bill et Fleur. Il demanderait à James de saluer Neville pour lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il passerait peut-être aussi chez Hagrid, pour prendre le thé… Peut-être les inviterait-il un beau jour, avec Luna, Seamus et Dean… Pourquoi pas…

C'étaient eux sa famille maintenant. C'étaient eux qui comptaient le plus au monde. C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait battu Voldemort. Il l'avait fait pour eux.

Harry caressa machinalement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais elle ne lui avait plus fait de mal depuis dix-huit, demain dix-neuf ans.

Il glissa dans le sommeil comme il avait glissé, bien des années auparavant, sur des marches d'un certain dortoir, tout là haut, dans la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Une petite review pour la route? Ça ne comporte aucun danger, et vous n'aller pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si vous cliquez sur le bouton vert, même que vous allez plutôt être heureux... :D

Bises, Girafe13 :)


End file.
